There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate
by Lizzie xo
Summary: Ryan and Brooke have lived opposite eachother for a few years. They cannot stand one another and are complete opposites  the rough outsider and the spoilt princess. They hate eachother... but there's a fine line between love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to say I don't watch OTH as much as The OC and I'm not quite sure who Brooke lives with, so I've just made her live with her parents for this one. And you can also imagine Ryan looking like he did in season 1, 'cause he looked hottest then!**

"Brooke! Peyton's here," Brooke's mom shouted up to her as it echoed through the empty feeling house. She hurried downstairs to see a very happy looking Peyton waiting at the door.

"What's the smile for?" She asked as she kissed her mom on the cheek and walked out the door; closing it behind her.

"Ok so… I kissed Lucas!" Peyton let out her excitement as her ecstatic face turned towards Brooke's face. She put on a fake smile and pretended to sound pleased.

"Ohhh… WOW Peyton!" She continued, feeling slightly jealous.

"I know right," She said jokingly in a girly voice, pretending to sound slutty, as it was obviously the complete opposite to herself.

"Oh look it's two hot girls… sorry my mistake, just the one. You good Peyton?" Ryan called over from the other side of the road. Brooke's jaw dropped as she broke into a slight laugh and shook her head.

"Original… so original Ryan!" She called back to him.

"Aw, you know you love it Brooke!"

"Yeah totally, I just can't get enough of your sarcastic yet witty yet _crappy _comments!" She yelled sarcastically. Ryan crossed the road so he could come and talk to them face to face. He nudged Peyton.

"She not get her pocket money this week?" Ryan grinned cheekily as Peyton laughed. Brooke's jaw dropped once again.

"Oh come on Brooke it was funny…" Peyton reassured her.

"I refuse to laugh at anything that _asshole _says. Come on Peyton, let's go!" She pulled her bag over her shoulder and began walking quickly as Peyton followed.

They finally arrived at school and entered the classroom to see a very happy looking Lucas talking to Haley, until their view was blocked by someone else. Nathan.

"Peyton where were you last night? We were supposed to be going out man!"

"Oh god… yeah, I forgot," Peyton lied.

"Well where were you?" There was a long, awkward pause.

"She was with me," Brooke quickly interrupted, lying for her best friend.

"She was?" Nathan began getting calmer, realising that maybe he was just paranoid about Peyton.

"Aha, yeah erm… we were studying!" Brooke lied once again. There was a loud yet subtle snort from behind her; she turned her head to see Ryan walk away; not looking at her.

"You guys were studying… a little dorky isn't it?" Nathan began to laugh, along with his friends.

"Ahahaha," Brooke sarcastically imitated their laughs, then grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her away.

"Seriously, he needs to get a life," Brooke said, whilst her and Peyton approached Haley and Lucas.

"Oh I wouldn't go there, someone's getting a little defensive towards that guy," Lucas said, turning his head towards Haley.

"What? I'm not, I just… I think he's more than just basketball and cheerleaders,"

"Hey!" Peyton and Brooke both shouted identically.

"So er… Peyton…" Lucas began, until he was quickly interrupted.

"Hey man," Ryan came over.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" The two of them dropped into conversation.

"Ugh, are you _kidding _me," Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry what was that Brooke?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"You know exactly what that was. Why do you always have to be where I am?!" Brooke whined.

"Oh 'cause I just can't get enough of you Brooke Davis," Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Believe or not the world doesn't evolve around you. I came over here to talk to _Lucas,_ not you!" Brooke rolled her eyes at this and watched with eyebrows raised, as Ryan talked to her friends.

They'd always had this hateful relationship with each other, but lately they were irritating each other more than ever. They'd never seen eye to eye, Ryan was the rough outsider, whilst Brooke was the spoilt princess – the two were never going to get along. Everytime they saw each other it was one sarcastic comment replied by another, until eventually Brooke would get so wound up that she would scream with all her strength, whilst Ryan would just laugh; happily succeeding with his "wind up" mission. They shared opposite interests – one liked fighting and beating people up to protect the ones he cared about, whilst the other liked shopping and money to only care about herself.

Time flied past until eventually the bell rang and yet another school day came to and end.

"Hey Ryan," a tall Blonde approached Ryan, stroking his shoulder. She was so tall she even towered over him. He looked up at her face.

"Hey Chloe," he replied plainly, not really interested in her flirty tactics.

"So erm… me and the girls are having this slumber party tonight, you know the kind where we lie on our beds in our underwear, talking about our first times, describing our first orgasms… acting them out," she changed from the innocent voice she had to this deep seductive voice. Ryan stared at her blankly, trying to look interested. She looked down below at him.

"Oh come on if you were any kind of guy you would have a boner by now!"

"Ok… that's enough of _that_," Ryan quickly interrupted and removed her hand from his shoulder. She walked away with slight disappointment, but hid it by shouting comments like "gay" and "faggot" simply because he wasn't interested in her, which must of meant he was a homosexual he thought to himself sarcastically. He saw Brooke walking over to him, laughing. She'd obviously heard the 'conversation' he'd just had.

"Aw Ryan, why'd you turn her down. Girls in underwear… acting outtheir _orgasms_, does that not appeal to you? I thought you pervs liked those kind of things," Brooke smiled, loving the fact that she had something to tease him about other than the other way round.

"Yeah ok, laugh it off. At least it shows that girl's are interested in me," he replied smartly.

"Yeah god knows why. Anyways I'm off home, I hope you enjoy your pervy slumber party!" She laughed as she walked away.

"Oh hahaha Brooke," that was the only thing Ryan could come up with. For once he had ran out of witty replies to Brooke Davis.

Brooke stumbled home feeling quite proud of herself. Once she entered the front door she quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed the first pair of underwear she could find in her drawer. She then sprinted to her window just in time to catch Ryan. She opened her window then shouted.

"Hey pervert!" Ryan looked up. She then help up the underwear and smiled with her dimples.

"This turning you on?"

"Oh get over it man!" He replied, then looked away and sped up with his walking. Brooke laughed yet again, then closed her window and walked to the landing. She overheard her parents raising their voices, which was quite usual in her house - just on of their daily arguments.

"I don't know how I did it but it can't have just been me!" Her father yelled.

"Well you never let me touch the stuff!" Her mom replied.

"Oh come on you use my credit cards all the times. You're probably the whole reason we're in this situation."

"Oh don't you turn this round on me!"

"Yeah well you're doing the same to me!"

"Hey you take care of the money in this house, so I don't know how the hell you've managed this. We're bankrupted! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know but… don't expect _anything _more than we've got, because before you know it it's all gonna be taken away from us."

"Oh life just keeps getting better doesn't it? Let's keep this to ourselves, we can't tell Brooke, all she's ever known is money." Brooke scrunched her face up in slight sadness. They were right - _all she'd ever know was money_. She never had the close relationship with her parents, they just gave her the money and she was happy – at least that's what they thought. Now that was taken away from her, as well as everything they already had. She knew it wasn't her job to worry but she couldn't help it, they were about to loose everything.

**I know I left the story on that cliff hanger, but don't worry the story isn't going to be about Brooke's family being bankrupted, it will be about Brooke and Ryan : I'm just creating a bit of drama to work with! Hope you liked it, I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke opened the gleaming clean door to the usual crowd. Saturday morning at Tree Hill's finest diner – business men and women getting their coffee-to-go, obese people getting their double cheeseburger with extra large fries x 10, and of course the typical skater jerks who slumped over with their greasy hair and sprayed deodorant to hide the smell of the pot they were smoking. A typical Saturday morning.

Brooke needed to get out of the house - away from her parents arguing, so she'd decided to meet up with Peyton for a drink. However, someone else turned up.

"On our own are we?" Brooke looked up to see Ryan looking down.

"Same for you,"

"Yeah well I'm not staying for long, just grabbing a milkshake and I'm gone,"

"Ok why do I care? Anyways I'm not I'm meeting Peyton. You see I have friends,"

"Yeah shame it's just the one. I mean you never seem to go out with anyone else, it's always Peyton isn't it, wherever you are… so's Peyton," Ryan said.

"How would you know do you stalk me or something? Just clear off jerk," Brooke snapped. Ryan raised both his hands as if to say "ok I'm going" and he walked off to get his drink.

Brooke propped her arms up on the table, resting her chin in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about what her parents had said, _we're bankrupted, what the hell are we going to do?_ Brooke shook her head to try and block out the words that were overplaying, she told herself that she wasn't going to worry anymore… it was her parents' problem. She walked towards the food counter until a familiar greasy kid stopped her. One of the skater jerks stood tall, towering over her intimidatingly.

"Err… move," she sharply stated.

"Err… no?" He replied back smartly. Brooke sighed and tried walking in the opposite direction until she was stopped again by one of his friends, this time physically. She pushed against him to get past but he was too strong and just shoved her right back.

"What the hell's your problem just move!" She yelled, trying with all her strength to push past him, but he was just too strong. The boy had hold of her arm tightly and started whispering to her threateningly.

"You don't want to be rude now do you, or you know you're gonna regret it," he raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly, which made Brooke feel physically sick inside. She pulled a disgusted face and spat at him with no shame. The boy's natural reflex was to let go, but just as Brooke was getting away he grabbed hold of her violently. Brooke's stomach was now turning inside out as she realised she was screwed; until she felt the boy release her arm to realise he was on the floor. Ryan had punched him and was now holding him on the floor, as the boy's friends were trying to pull him away.

"What do you think you're playing at huh? You think that's right, threatening a woman… a girl! Someone who can't fight back! You're sick man. And if you touch her again… I'll kill you! GOT IT?!" Ryan was shouting violently at this guy whilst he gritted his teeth aggressively, until the other boys managed to pull Ryan off their friend and quickly drag him out of the diner. Brooke swallowed nervously as she watched Ryan, slightly shaking.

Ryan didn't know what had came over him, but for some reason he felt the need to defend Brooke, when usually he defends himself _against _Brooke. He was quite embarrassed at what he'd done, and was sure to get a load of witty remarks coming from Brooke right about now.

"Thanks… I guess," Brooke finally spoke, voice shaking a little. Ryan pressed his lips together, and then smiled sympathetically.

"No problem… I guess," he said back. The two of them stood there awkwardly in silence, not quite knowing what to say. They were both quite surprised – Brooke because she'd never expect Ryan to be the one to save or defend her, and Ryan because _he'd_ never expected to save or defend her.

"I guess I should go," Brooke finally spoke.

"What about Peyton?"

"I don't care, I'm not staying here… not after that,"

"Oh I don't blame you," Ryan smiled. Brooke smiled back. Everything was so awkward… so new. They'd never really had a serious conversation which each other, if that's what you'd call this. They always filled up their time together with insults and sarcasm so they didn't need to feel shy around one another.

"So I'm gonna go home. And thanks… for that," Brooke fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan nervously.

"It's ok. You be careful," Brooke smiled at Ryan appreciatively.

"You be careful too. Those guys so could have had you, in fact I'm surprised the dude didn't hit you back," she laughed.

"Ahh I scared them right off," Ryan laughed jokingly. Brooke had never really appreciated Ryan's laugh before, as it was always used when insulting her. It lit his shy, edgy face right up, with his eyes squinting and one half of his mouth going higher than the other… a kind of half smile.

"Ok so… I'll see you," Brooke waved, once again awkwardly. Ryan waved back and she left the diner.

After a short walk along the sea front with Lucas, Ryan decided to head off home. Him and Lucas didn't see eye to eye the first year Ryan moved to Tree Hill. He was so much like Lucas; just he was a lot better off than Ryan. Ryan didn't really see eye to eye with anyone when he first moved here, he didn't fit in with the rich, spoilt society. However, eventually people warmed to him, and he'd always been popular with the ladies… he had a certain edge about him, this rough tortured kid with the brightest smile and a body to die for. When he arrived home he opened the door to this mother, it was as if he'd gone back three years. She had bags under her eyes, smoke coming from her mouth, hair dripping with grease and the house completely trashed.

"Mom? What happened are you ok?" Ryan quickly ran towards his mom to comfort her but she just pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Ryan swallowed, quite shocked. Ever since they'd moved here he'd seen a huge change in his mom, she'd got a new job and started earning money for her two boys – Ryan and Trey. But seeing his mom like this just brought back all the memories of what it was like before, back in Chino.

"What's going on? Where's Trey?" He asked softly.

"That _is _what's going on Ryan… Trey. He's gone back inside!" Ryan's expression changed from a confused one to a furious one.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Oh why do you think Ryan? For doing what he does best… stealing things!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Three years… three years it's been since all that crap! Why'd he do it? I mean it's not like we need the money, you're earning it just fine…"

"… Oh I don't know Ryan," his mom interrupted. He hated it when she was like this, it scared him. Even though he was the youngest in his family, he'd always been the sane one. He'd always been the one looking after _them_, getting _them _out of trouble. For once he would like it if his mom could just _be _his mom and just tell him that everything was going to be all right, but that would never be the case.

"I'm getting out of here," he finally said.

"Where you gonna go? You gonna steal a car to earn money so we can bail him out!" Ryan gritted his teeth.

"Why would we bail him out? He's an ass for doing this he needs to serve his time. And don't ever say that again Dawn," when he called his mom by her name she knew that he was angry or upset with her, because he knew that it would hurt her. He rushed out the front door and slammed it behind him.

Ryan ran down the streets in complete frustration until he eventually reached the beach. It was quite a windy day so it wasn't so crowded, just the odd couple walking along with their steaming lunch. He ran to the shelter he usually went to when he was angry and started punching the walls until he eventually flopped and slid his back down the walls, slowly lowering himself to the floor. He sat there and cried very subtley, not wanting anyone to see him. He stayed there for the rest of the day until it got dark. He couldn't face going back home to his wreck of a mom, even though he felt the need to look after her. No he didn't he told himself - he needed a break. He was only young, 17 years old. That's too young to deal with things like this.

"Hey," Ryan heard a familiar voice to look up and see Brooke standing there. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she stood there, pulling her sleeves down to store the heat inside her body.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Ryan said.

"I was gonna ask the same thing," she walked towards the shelter and leant on the metal bar that surrounded it.

"I'm trying to get away from all the crap in my life but it looks like I've just found it again…"

"Ugh… stop it!" Brooke interrupted.

"Why do you do that? We seem to be perfectly fine with each other but then you have to spoil it by doing that. There was a long, awkward pause.

"Sorry," Ryan simply said, quite surprisingly to Brooke. A huge crowd of young men came charging down the beach with cans and bottles, singing with their drunken voices. Brooke swallowed and looked away with terror, reminding her of the experience earlier today. Ryan saw that she was uncomfortable, so he stood up and slowly directed her to sit down with him. The men walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, hey hey, looking good lady!" One of the men whistled at Brooke.

"Hey just back off man!" Ryan put his arm around Brooke's shoulder protectively.

"Ok calm down, just having a joke," the two of them watched the man as he turned around with disappointment and walked off to his friends. Ryan quickly removed his hand from Brooke's shoulder with slight embarrassment.

"Ok we need to talk about this. What's it about?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know… I really don't know. I guess I just… I feel a little protective of you," Ryan finally said.

"But why? I mean you hate me. Today, what came over you? It's just weird Ryan," Brooke said harshly, although it was her way of hiding the fact that she actually quite liked it.

"Ok I'll tell you what it is. I insult you, tease you, take the piss out of, but I would _never _physically hurt you. That guy at the diner, he was over crowding you and physically intimidating you… and that's not fair," he said. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, Brooke appreciating what Ryan had just said.

"Ok so is it ok that I care about you too, like when you got into those fights before I was actually worried for you?"

"No 'cause that's just wrong," Ryan said jokingly. Brooke rolled her eyes and punched his arm. They both smiled as they caught each other's eyes. They then looked away.

"I should get home, my parents are gonna be hell worried… well actually they're not 'cause they hardly notice me but it's cold," Brooke said.

"Yeah why were you out here anyway?"

"Oh I just got a few problems at home. What about you?"

"I told you… to get away from the crap in my life," he stated casually.

"Oh," she said, surprised.

"Well bye,"

"Yeah see ya,"

"Oh and you're not gonna stay out here long are you? It's just, it's not that safe," Brooke worried for him.

"I'll be fine," he smiled, "night,"

"Ok… night," she smiled back, then quickly head off home.


End file.
